Forbidden
by GayGeekBoy18
Summary: When Roxas reveals his secret crush on Xaldin it has unexpected results (warning: this contains yaoi, that's gay sexual content)


Forbidden…

Roxas sat in the corner of the room chewing his coat chains mindlessly.

"Yo Rox! You ok buddy?" Axel smiled. Axel was such a great friend always looking out for him, Roxas was sure there were some rumours that there was a romance between the two of them, but alas they were nothing more than rumours. It was true that Roxas was Gay but Axel was more like a brother to him, besides Roxas had his eye on another member of the Organisation, a tall muscular brute with black dreads and amazing facial hair that made Roxas weak at the knees, Xaldin.

"I'm fine!" Roxas shouted back pulling the chains out of his mouth.

"Why don't you come and sit with the rest of us Roxy?" Axel replied, "we're playing truth or dare."

Biting his lip a little nervous he got up and joined them, he sat down inbetween Xion and Axel, his best buddies. Larxene span the bottle and it landed on Roxas.

"Truth or Dare?" She said.

"Err… Truth." Roxas replied nervously, he was sort of happy Xaldin wasn't there in case anything embarrassing came out.

"Ok… Hmmmm… Let's see…" Larxene began, "do you have a crush on one of the guys in the Organization?"

"Y-yes.." Roxas said hesitantly.

"Aha! I knew it! Who is it? Axel? Tell me!" Larxene squealed.

"No it's not Axel and you only get one question!" Roxas said defensively. Larxene just grumbled and pouted, the game continued and the gang told some funny truths and did some crazy dares, then Xion got it to land on Roxas again. He wasn't going to pick truth this time.

"Dare." He said.

"Hmmmm… I don't know what to dare you to do." Xion said.

"Dare him to tell us who his crush is!" Larxene yelled.

"Ok Roxas I dare you to tell us who in the Organization you have a crush on." Xion giggled.

"It's… it's…." Roxas began.

"You have to tell us or you're out and we'll write 'loser' on your head in permanent ink" Larxene threatened.

"Ok look it's embarrassing and a big deal to me so you guys have to promise not to tell anybody especially not the person that it is." Roxas said, they all nodded in agreement, "Ok the guy I like is… Xaldin…" Everybody's jaws just dropped and a georgeous voice came from behind Roxas of somebody he had been unaware was standing there…

"Y-you fancy me?" it said.

Roxas shot up turned around and froze his heart beating fast and his face bright red. He stared at Xaldin and Xaldin looked back. It was his worst nightmare he felt so exposed and embarrassed. Roxas burst into tears and ran out of the room as fast as he could locking himself in his bedroom and hiding under his covers crying.

Xaldin opened the door and entered Roxas' room locking it once he was in and sat on the end of his bed looking down at the lump under the sheets that was Roxas. Roxas felt the weight on his feet and peeked over the top of his covers.

"How did you get in?" He asked.

"I explained the situation to Xemnas and he gave me the spare key," Xaldin explained, "you ok little buddy?"

"I'll be okay," Roxas shrugged sitting up, "you don't hate me?"

"Why in Kingdom Heart's name would I hate you cutie?" Xaldin smiled, "you're adorable!" Xaldin wiped Roxas' tears away gently.

"Wait! You like me too!?" Roxas said blushing wildly.

"Yes! Aww don't sound so surprised Roxas, you're a gorgeous little thing!" Xaldin smiled leaning in and putting his arm around Roxas. Roxas backed away nervously. "What's wrong?" Xaldin asked looking concerned, Roxas was cornered.

"It's just I've never even been kissed before, I'm a little bit scared." Roxas admitted.

"Well we're going to have to do something about that aren't we?" Xaldin whispered in a sexily seductive voice and he leaned in wrapping his strong muscular arms around Roxas' small teenage figure pulling him close and placing his lips on his softly. Roxas closed his eyes and sunk into it wrapping his skinny arms around Xaldin's thick neck and playing with his dread locks. The kiss became more passionate as Roxas opened his mouth and Xaldin's tongue took advantage invading the boy's pretty little lips. Xaldin stopped for a minute,

"Mmmmm…. You taste so sweet boy…." He smirked as he unzipped his coat and took it off leaving him topless.

"Oh wow!" Roxas said stunned as he stared at Xaldin's amazing muscles; his pecks, his biceps, his 8-pac.

"You like what you see pretty boy?" Xaldin grinned, "Well you're gonna have to show some skin too if you want more." Roxas wasted no time in removing his coat (he had a T-shirt underneath which he didn't remove) but he kicked off his shoes and removed his pants revealing his tight spongebob boxers and his little erection.

"Those are adorable," Xaldin grinned, "you look so sexy!" Roxas just giggled like a school girl. "Oh yeah you're gonna get it!" Xaldin said unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants to reveal his thick toned muscular legs and his huge bulge in a pair of tight grey budgie smugglers. Roxas licked his lips at the sight, his mouth watering.

"Come here you sexy little twink!" Xaldin commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" Roxas said walking over and placing his hands on Xaldin's ripped chest.

"Call me master!" Xaldin said smiling.

"Yes Master!" Roxas replied stroking Xaldin's face and feeling his facial hair.

"Mmm… Such a soft gentle touch you have boy, I like it very much." Xaldin purred. Roxas' hand trailed down Xaldin's torso and reached into his grey boxers pulling out a huge, thick 10 inch cock.

"You like?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh master I want it so bad!" Roxas said stroking it, feeling it's warmth.

"Oh aye?" Xaldin mused stroking the boy's soft cheek.

"I want it… …inside me!" Roxas stated. Xaldin smiled as his eyes grew wide with lust, he attacked Roxas' soft boy lips with his own passionately.

"Oh you're in for it now you sexy little fuck! I hope you're ready!" He smirked ripping off his underwear and then moving onto Roxas' t-shirt and boxers. Once they were both naked Xaldin lay Roxas on his back and used his belt to tied Roxas' hand's to the top of the bed.

"Mmmm… So kinky master, I love it!" Roxas grinned.

"You know you do you cheeky little minx!" Xaldin said spanking the boy's soft butt cheek. Xaldin then rooted through his coat pockets and pulled out some lube. Xaldin then leaned over Roxas pecking his lips and said,

"Now this'll hurt because it's your first time so I'm going to try to be as gentle as I can okay baby?"

"Okay, but once I get into it don't be afraid to be rough!" Roxas smiled winking at him.

"Oh you try and stop me!" Xaldin grinned as he squirted some lube on two of his fingers, he then rubbed them softly against Roxas' tight teenage virgin hole spreading the lube on it before slowly insterting one of those thick manly fingers.

"Mmmmmm…."Roxas moaned, "that feels nice!"

"You like that baby?" Xaldin purred. Roxas nodded as Xaldin pumped his finger in and out, after a while he inserted the second finger and pumped both of them in and out. Roxas moaned in pain and pleasure tossing his head back. Xaldin leaned over and keeping his fingers inside Roxas he kissed him then scissored his fingers stretching Roxas out then removed them. He then put the lube on his cock and rubbed it all over his enormous length.

"Luckily I'm not carrying any diseases I got myself checked so we can do bareback sexy." Xaldin said.

"Good!"Roxas said, "I want you to cum inside me master! I want you to fill me with your seed!"

"Mmmmmm… Oh I'm going to fill you all right boy! I'm gonna make you mine, I'm the only one you're ever going to receive you're all mine!" Xaldin grinned lining up his cock to Roxas' hole.

"Yes Master!" Roxas replied, he was in heaven.

"Are you ready?" Xaldin asked. Roxas nodded and Xaldin inserted his huge thick love rod into Roxas' tight little hole stretching him and taking his virginity.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" Roxas moaned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt ya!" Xaldin exclaimed.

"No! No! You didn't! Don't stop!" Roxas begged. Xaldin grunted and placing Roxas' legs on his shoulders slowly began fucking him. It felt amazing Roxas stared lustfully into Xaldin's dominating eyes as he ploughed into him. As it continued it got faster and Roxas' moans got louder and more frequent.

"Mmmm…. Yeah….. Fuck me!... Oh God!... Fuck me…. Mmmmmfff…." He cried.

"Oh shit! You're so tight Roxas, you feel so good on my cock! Mmmmmmm…. Yeah! You like that don't ya?" Xaldin replied.

Soon Xaldin was taken over with lust and he was fucking Roxas as hard and as fast as possible.

"Oh sh…. I-I can't hold it any longer Master! I'm going to….. AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Roxas moaned as he shot his load. Xaldin kept fucking him and said,

"I'm going to lick all that off you once I'm done fucking you're ass!"

"Oh yeah! Fuck my virgin hole!" Roxas cried.

"Oh Roxas! I'm cumming! HnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAHHH!" Xaldin moaned filling Roxas with thick creamy seamen. Roxas could feel the heat inside of him it was incredible, Xaldin then pulled out and untied Roxas' hands and lay next to him panting and sweaty, Roxas was the same his fringe stuck to his forehead as he cuddled up to his huge lover who held him close in his big strong arms and kissed him as he pulled the covers over the pair of them.

"Goodnight Roxas my sweet little angel."


End file.
